This invention relates to pin/socket, pin/pin triaxial interface contact assemblies for mating with concentric twinaxial or triaxial contacts.
Prior to the present invention, interface contact assemblies of the type described were made of a multiplicity of components and an epoxy adhesive, or were of a single metal staked assembly. No means were provided to control the adverse tolerance build up between components. Furthermore, the contact assemblies were complex as, for example, the intermediate contact being of two pieces and requiring double ended socket and pin components, and hence were not cost effective.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a contact assembly having a minimum number of components and features metal staking for affixing the several components of the assembly to each other.